Una Yökai Muy Peculiar
by Lili.Goth
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si pudieras retroceder en el tiempo y cambiar algo del pasado? Lilith e Izume se atreven hacerlo, para poder recuperar a sus padres, pero ¿lo lograran? El grupo de Inuyasha y Sesshömaru, se veran inmersos en la aventura de estas jóvenes, para protegerlas, sin darse cuenta de que en realidad son ellos los protegidos.


Año 3500.

El mundo es un caos, una guerra que parece no tener fin, tristeza y desolación es lo que reina, es una época en que la muerte ronda por cualquier parte, es un tiempo en donde tanto humanos, hanyös y yökais conviven, pero la paz se esfumo hace unos cuantos años; una demoniza que por su obsesión y deseos de poder declara la guerra, ella y su ejército se dirigen a las tierras del oeste, para acabar con todo aquello que una vez deseo, pero que nunca tuvo, ella odia a los humanos y a los híbridos, su odio crece con el paso de los días, esclavizando, torturando, castigando y manteniendo encerrados a estos seres inferiores a ella, separados de sus padres o parejas yökais y estos a su vez han sido chantajeados y manipulados por la yökai para que no lastimen a sus seres queridos.

El imperio del oeste, se mantiene en pie gracias a su ejército que es dirigido por la teniente Katina Hiriamn, es una mujer esbelta, de cabello amarillo corto y ojos azules, de 30 años de edad, es muy decidida, arriesgada, sin temor a nada, por algo su superior le otorgo ese cargo, entre tantas batallas demostró que se lo merecía; los hombres le temen mientras que los hanyös y los yökais le tienen un gran respeto, aparte de que es la mano derecha de la general de esas tierras, Katina es una verdadera guerrera; conduce su ejército compuesto tanto de hombres como de mujeres sin importar que especie sean, su uniforme que es de color negro ajustado con su respectiva armaduras, el de las mujeres acentuando sus rasgos femeninos, siendo el de los hombres más grandes y masculinos, con sus cascos, cargan sus armas que estas al disparar expulsan una descarga eléctrica, como un rayo azulado que con solo atravesar el enemigo este explota. La teniente Katina se encuentra dando las órdenes a cada tropa.

\- El escuadrón alfa se va junto con el sargento Kentö, irán a las tierras del norte, prestaran apoyo a sus compañeros que se encuentran allá.

\- Tengo entendido que han destruido gran parte del imperio del norte- dice Kentö, él es un hanyö, con una edad humana de 24 años, cabello negro y orejitas en su cabeza, ojos ámbar, muy bromista y relajado, pero en el campo de batalla todo lo contrario.

-Sí, el Lord de esas tierras es un inepto, después de humillar y tratar mal a nuestra Lady, viene a pedir ayuda, no pudo con el enemigo - con una sonrisa de lado- igual lo traicionaron, por otro lado él dice que si recuperamos sus tierras, cederá parte de ellas a este imperio.

\- ¡Ja! Se merece que lo traicionaran, es un idiota, y lo de ceder parte de sus tierras no está nada mal, ¿No crees?

\- No seas idiota, mi Lady ya tiene muchos asuntos, y se negó a eso, además ella tiene sus tierras para venir a encargarse de otras, por culpa de la incapacidad de ese lord.

\- Bueno está bien, pero sería genial ampliar el imperio o que me las de a mí, quiero tener mi territorio- Rie el hanyö- Tu sabes sentirme a lo grande.

\- Que más grande que tu cabeza llena de piojos y basura, déjate de estupideces, así que basta- dice la rubia con voz autoritaria- Quiero más acción y menos charla, por cierto la general quiere un informe detallado de los sucesos a diario.

\- Como usted ordene teniente- responde Kentö con una mano en posición horizontal en la frente y en posición recta.

\- Retírese.

Kentö se da media vuelta y se dirige con su ejército al norte.

\- El escuadrón beta se va junto al general Isegar a cubrir sus tierras; no es por nada general- dirigiéndose a él- pero usted debería dar las órdenes a su ejército.

\- No te preocupes además no estoy en mis tierras, y este escuadrón está compuesto tanto del ejército del sur como del oeste, además no me incomoda; siga delegando sin ningún problema- concluye Isegar, él es un yökai ahora Lord de las tierras del Sur, su raza es muy peculiar ya que su padre es un inuyökai y su madre una nekomusume*, su cabello es plateado casi siempre recogido en cola de caballo, ojos violeta con pupilas rasgadas, y tres líneas verticales en su frente de color azul, su edad humana es de 28 años.

\- Bueno entonces, acepte mi agradecimiento por prestarnos su apoyo- Dice Katina.

\- No es nada- responde el yökai- mi padre fue un gran amigo del Lord Sesshomaru, y él también nos ayudó mucho antes de partir, así que se lo debo- al termino de decir esto, se dirige a su ejército y parten al sur.

\- De igual manera siempre estaremos agradecidos y más mi Lady- susurro Katina- Ahora- dirigiéndose al otro grupo de soldados- el escuadrón gamma ira al este, con el Capitán Kyriuu.

\- Son 300 hombres por escuadrón, ¿Serán suficientes?- pregunta el capitán Kyriuu; él fue un fiel compañero de batalla de Sesshomaru y su mano derecha, su cabello es negro y ojos azul celeste, es una yökai descendiente de los Ryujin*, por ende tiene el símbolo de agua en su frente*.

\- No importa la cantidad si no la calidad, son lo mejor de lo mejor, además nuestro ejército no cae tan fácilmente- contesta Katina.

\- Tienes razón… Uhm, por cierto para ser joven la general, no lo hace nada mal.

\- Obvio que no, lo dices como si desconfiaras un poco de ella, está bien capacitada, si es verdad es muy joven, pero entreno lo suficiente y aunque no haya querido el cargo se ha desenvuelto muy bien en su puesto, aunque…- suspira Katina y se acerca a Kyriuu.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo?- pregunta el capitán.

\- Pues es que los otros Lord´s, los del este y norte incluyendo la 3 legiones, se oponen a que haya sido una mujer o mejor dicho una mujer tan joven, la que tomara el mando de estas tierras, solo el Lord del sur y la legión del agua la apoya- suspiro- y aunque ella no lo demuestre, siente que tiene mucho peso sobre sus hombros y eso le angustia un poco, a veces teme no hacerlo bien.

\- Pero como te digo, por los momentos lo ha hecho bien, además ¿Por qué no le delega algunas labores a su hermana?

\- La menor no quiero saber nada de esto, es muy rebelde y obtusa, tu sabes como es.

\- Si, es muy obstinada, bueno pero no ha sido fácil, ambas han perdido a las personas más preciadas en su mundo, así que hay que comprenderlas, aunque se vean que ya no les afecta, sabemos que aún tienen el recuerdo de sus padres, vivo en sus mentes.

\- Pues sí, mi Lady se ha tenido que aguantar muchas cosas de la princesa menor, y es impresionante la paciencia que le tiene- silencio- Bueno ya es hora, parte con tus tropas, quiero un informe diario de los acontecimientos- dice con voz autoritaria la rubia.

\- Si Teniente, como ordene- Kyriuu ya iba en camino cuando sintió que lo tomaban del brazo, al voltear ve que es Katina.

-Una cosa más- dice ella- cuídate.

Kyriuu le toma la mano y le acaricia la mejilla con la otra- Tu también.

En ese momento sale el capitán a cumplir con su labor; Katina hace tiempo que sentía algo por Kyriuu, pero entre tantos problemas y batallas ninguno de los dos había consolidado nada.  
Katina se quedó a cubrir las tierras del Oeste, con el resto de su ejército.

No muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba un palacio protegido por un campo de fuerza, adentro en una de las habitaciones estaba una hanyö hablando con su dama de honor.

-Ay-suspiro- dime ¿hasta cuándo será esto?- refiriéndose a la guerra.

-Bueno- contesta la dama- hasta que por fin consigan un tratado de paz, supongo, no sé.

-¿Un tratado de paz?- Suelta un bifido- No lo creo, no entiendo porque mi hermana no acaba con esto de una vez, una bomba y listo ¿No crees?- Pregunta con algo de malicia en su rostro.

\- Oh señorita, usted sabe que su hermana no puede hacer eso- dice la maid con asombro e indignación por ese pensamiento de la princesa menor.

\- Si lo sé, tiene que rescatar a los prisioneros y quien sabe que más- suspiro- y dime Kyoko, ¿A qué viniste?

La dama de honor, conocida como Kyoko, es una hanyö con una edad humana de 20 años, con poderes de sacerdotisa, su parte demoniaca se encuentra dormida, es muy serena y tranquila, siempre acompaña a ambas princesas, pero siempre se la pasa más tiempo con la menor, no la ven como una maid, si no como una hermana más, le tienen mucho aprecio, es de ojos café, cabello blanco y orejitas negras, es hermana de Kentö.

\- Bueno princesa, para decirle que su hermana nos espera para almorzar- dicho esto ambas se dirigen al comedor.

\- Vaya hermana, hasta que por fin se digna a comer con nosotras- dice con antipatía la menor.

\- No molestes- responde en un tono serio la mayor.

\- Bueno, es que casi no te veo- suspira- me haces falta.

\- Uhm, lo siento hermana, pero con todo lo que está pasando no puedo hacer nada, siempre tengo cosa que hacer- dice la lady en tono condescendiente.

\- Si, pero antes compartías más conmigo, por culpa de esta estúpida guerra, ni siquiera te veo- la joven hanyö se estaba alterando.

\- Sabes mejor comamos, saque este pequeño espacio para estar contigo, no quiero discutir- dirigiéndose a su hermana menor y tomando su mano.

La pequeña solo baja la mirada y aparta su mano de la de su hermana, Kyoko solo observa lo que sucede, no había pasado ni cinco minutos, cuando se acerca una soldado a la mesa, digiriéndose a la Lady, da una reverencia a la princesa menor y saluda con una mano en la frente a su general.

-Descanse soldado- este se relaja- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta la Lady.

-General-el soldado jadeaba ya que venía corriendo- atacaron una villa… cerca de aquí… la bombardearon.

-No puede ser, pero ¿Cómo?-pregunta exaltada la lady.

\- Parece que fue una emboscada y burlaron nuestras defensas, hay muchos heridos, requerimos de su ayuda para devolver el ataque- finaliza el soldado.

-Está bien- la general se levanta de la mesa y se dirige a su hermana- discúlpame hermana pero tendré que dejarte.

\- ¿De nuevo?, cuando no, bueno lárgate- lanzando el plato de comida.

-Compórtate, tú sabes que no puedo abandonarlos.

\- Pero conmigo si lo haces, eres igual que papá cuando nos dejaba solas y se perdía por días.

\- Ya te he dicho mil veces que no soy él, además hago lo posible para estar contigo.

\- Pues pareciera que no, ya estoy cansada de lo mismo.

\- Pues ¿Por qué no vienes y me ayudas?

\- ¿Qué? "Naaa" Que va, ese es tu problemas, haz lo que quieras.

\- Eres tan egoísta, nunca pensé que serias así.

Tanto Kyoko como el soldado, observaban la discusión, les daba pena ajena ver esa situación.

\- Princesa Izume- dice Kyoko a la hanyö- no le hable así a su hermana, ella hace lo que puede para estar con usted.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora la apoyas a ella?- pregunta Izume.

\- No es eso, usted sabe lo que ha hecho su hermana, así que…- es callada por la voz de la Lady.

\- Déjala Kyoko, ella seguirá pensando así, por cierto necesito que vengas conmigo, ayúdame con los heridos.

\- Si mi Lady- responde Kyoko con una reverencia.

La general se dirige al solado y le dice- dígales a las tropas de allá, que aguarden, que ya voy en camino.

\- Si, mi general- dice el soldado en su posición recta y mano en la frente.

\- Retírese- le dice la Lady, al irse el soldado interviene Izume.

\- Ahora te la llevas a ella- señalando a Kyoko- bien déjame sola, ya estoy acostumbrada- su hermana hace caso omiso de lo que dice Izume, se retira seguida de Kyoko, y antes de salir, es llamada por la joven hanyö.

\- ¡Lilith!- grita la menor.

-Dime- responde la aludida.

\- Vuelve pronto- dicho esto Izume sale del comedor.

Lilith ya estaba acostumbrada a ese comportamiento abstracto de su hermana, le daban sus arranques pero luego se apaciguaba, la deja tranquila y sale junto con Kyoko, se dirigen a la villa afectada.

La joven yökai, primogénita del Lord Sesshömaru, es ahora dueña de las tierras del oeste, encargada de defender y proteger, a todos los que están dentro de su territorio y atacar a todo aquel que ose entrar en ellas; de cabello blanco suelto, sujetado a la mitad con un lazo o recogido en una moña con dos mechones uno a cada lado de su fleco, ojos ambarinos, marcas violetas en las mejillas, rojas en los parpados y de purpura la luna creciente de su frente, simplemente la viva imagen de su padre, solo que versión femenina, de personalidad muy tranquila, teniendo esas cualidades frías y estoicas de su progenitor, pero hay algo en ella que marca la diferencia del resto de los yökais y que por ende no es aceptada por esta raza.


End file.
